Cheer Up, Brian Hardy!
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: This story was written by my good friend Sammy McKeever. I was feeling depressed, so she wrote this story to cheer me up. Mr. Tanksit is a character from Sammy's series"Adventures in Grassytown."


It was a late Sunday afternoon. Brian Hardy was in his room looking at his computer. He wished that he did not have to deactivate his account. "I might as well do something to cheer myself up." he thought.

He took a look at all of his Hello Kitty dolls sitting on his bed. He sure had a lot of them. Just looking at them made him feel better. He was a huge fan of Hello Kitty. All of a sudden, the big Hello Kitty doll in the green Saint Patrick's Day dress started to be surrounded by magic. "Huh?" Brian asked. Its arms and legs wiggled and soon enough, the doll came to life. The Hello Kitty doll floated upwards and landed softly on the floor. She smiled at Brian.

"Goodness! My Hello Kitty doll came to life!" he exclaimed. "Hello there, Brian Hardy!" the doll said. "I've noticed that you are feeling blue. Please tell me what's the matter?" Brian sighed. "Oh, Hello Kitty. A friend of mine on made a calico kitty cat mask as a belated birthday present for me. I found the price to high and asked her to lower it, but she refused to do. We had an argument and she reported me to the staff. I shut down my account to avoid the lawsuit. I'm really upset because I'm nervous that I might get in trouble." Hello Kitty thought for a minute. She then said: "Well you're certainly not going to feel better by sulking like that. Come with me on an adventure!" Brian looked up. "What adventure?"

Hello Kitty took out a picture of a hot air balloon. It suddenly came to life and appeared right in Brian's room! Hello Kitty grabbed Brian's hand. "Come on! Mimmy's waiting for us at Sanrio Park! Let's go!" Brian looked confused for a second, but then realized what was happening as soon as they got on the balloon. "You know how this goes, right Brian?" Kitty smiled. "Right." Brian replied. "I've watched Hello Kitty's Paradise lots of times." "Okay, then!" Hello Kitty said. "Let's go!" The balloon took of into the sky and Brian and Hello Kitty sang the imagination song:

(Both)

Way up in the blue sky,

Past the clouds away we'll fly.

Finding an adventure,

We won't know where until we're there!

We're flying now and having fun!

Say "hello" to everyone!

Picture pretty rainbows.

Alright! Here we go!

Kitty: "I wanted you to come along with me right now!"

Brian: "It's fun because you never know what we'll see. Yeah!"

(Both)

Come on! Let's play!

We'll take the day!

Come on! Let's fly away!

Our imagination is the key

Because you'll never know what you're gonna see!

Hello Kitty: (Giggles)

Brian: Yeah!

(Both)

We'll take the day!

Come on! Let's fly away!

(Both giggle)

When the balloon finally landed, Brian and Hello Kitty found themselves in a field of grass. Many of Hello Kitty's friends were playing together happily. The area had a cheerful mood to it. "This is Sanrio Park." Hello Kitty said. "Wow!" Brian said. "It looks wonderful!" All of a sudden, Mimmy came running up to them. "Hey Mimmy!" Brian and Hello Kitty called waving to her. "Hey you guys! Kitty, I see you've brought Brian!" Mimmy said waing back at them. "Yep! We're here to cheer him up!" Hello Kitty replied. "What are your hobbies, Brian Hardy?" Mimmy asked. Brian thought for a moment. "Well, I have many hobbies. But my favorite hobby is to collect chocolate bunnies." "Collecting chocolate bunnies? Coming right up!" Hello Kitty said. "Huh?" Brian was confused.

Kitty poined to an open space and by using her magic, she was able to create a character holding a Hello Kitty doll. The character was an orange rabbit. "Greetings you three!" the character said. "My name is Mr. Tanksit. Today, I am hosting a game for our special guest, Brian Hardy!" The rest of the people in the park cheered as they watched. "The challenge is..." Mr. Tanksit continued "...to find all fifteen chocolate bunnies hidden in the park in two minutes. If you can do that, you win a prize!" "Wow!" Brian exclaimed. "But that's an awful lot of chocolate bunnies to find in two minutes." "Don't worry." Hello Kitty said. "Mimmy and I will help." "Thanks!" said Brian. Mr. Tanksit gave a Hello Kitty Easter basket to Brian, Hello Kitty, and Mimmy. The three friends got behind the start line. "On your mark, get set...GO!" Mr. Tanksit shouted. Brian, Hello Kitty, and Mimmy ran off to find the chocolate bunnies. They found them in the bushes, behind rocks, and some behind trees. They put the chocolate bunnies in their Easter baskets when they were done.

Mr. Tanksit blew his whistle after two minutes passed. "Time's up! Please show me your bunnies!" Hello Kitty, Mimmy, and Brian walked over to him and showed him the bunnies. They each had five chocolate bunnies. "All fifteen chocolate bunnies are found! Excellent work! You win!" Mr. Tanksit cheered. So did the audience. Mr. Tanksit then handed a Hello Kitty doll to each of the three friends. "Awesome! Another doll to add to my collection!" Brian cheered. "Thanks for helping me, guys!" "No problem!" Mimmy said. "Are you feeling better yet, Brian?" Hello Kitty asked. "Almost." answered Brian. "I do have one last request." He whispered it to Hello Kitty and Mimmy. The twins came up with a plan. "We'll be right back! So please stay in the park." said Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty and Mimmy hopped onto their bikes and rode away. Brian stayed in the park, but he didn't mind a bit. He spent his time playing with Hello Kitty's friends and walking around the park.

Eventually, Hello Kitty and Mimmy returned. "We have a suprise for you!" the twins announced. "First close your eyes." said Hello Kitty. Brian closed his eyes. "Now spin around three times." said Mimmy. Brian spun around three times. "Now stick out your hands." said Hello Kitty. Brian stuck out his hands and Hello Kitty put a shopping bag in his hands. "Now open your eyes!" shouted the twins together. Brian opened his eyes and looked inside of the shopping bag. Inside of the bag were three wrapped boxes and an envelope. Brian unwrapped and opened the boxes. Inside of the boxes were a handmade mask: a calico cat mask, a Hello Kitty mask, and a Mimmy mask. Brian opened the envelope and found a card inside. On the front was a picture of Hello Kitty wearing her Saint Patrick's Day of the card, there was a message. It read: "Dear Brian, We apologize for your recent dispute on . To cheer you up, we decided to make you these masks. Please wnjoy them and always remember us when you look at them! Love, Hello Kitty and Mimmy XOXOXOX" Beneath the sames were their signatures. Hello Kitty signed her name in pink ink and Mimmy signed her name in yellow ink. Next to their signatures were drawing of their faces winking; beneath the signatures were "XOXOXOX" written in the seven colors of the rainbow from left to right.

"They're beautiful!" Did you make these for me?" asked Brian. "Yes." answered Brian and he hugged Hello Kitty and Mimmy. "Are you happy now?" asked the twins. "Yes, I am very happy right now!" Brian answered. "But I'm still nervous about the police." "Don't worry, Brian!" Hello Kitty put her paw on his shoulder. "I doubt there will be police involved or a lawsuit. The most the site will probably do is take away your account and you already closed it." "Most people get nervous about getting in trouble with the law at least once in their life." Mimmy added. "And besides, you didn't intentionally do anything wrong. The seller probably just got upset with you because she disagreed with your idea. You're a great person and you have good intentions, and I doubt that you will get into trouble. Even if you do get into a lwasuit. (Which will most likely not happen." Brian smiled. "Thanks guys! You really care!" he hugged Hello Kitty and Mimmy again.

"Are you ready to leave now, Brian?" Hello Kitty asked. "Yep. I'm feeling all better now!" "Okay! In the balloon we go!" Brian put his Easter basket and doll into his shopping bag. Then he said goodbye to everybody and left with Hello Kitty in the balloon. When they got back, they landed in his room. "It's been fun." Hello Kitty said. "But I have to return to a doll now." "But...why?" Brian asked. "Don't worry. I will always be right here." she pointed to Brian's heart. Brian smiled. "Thanks, Hello Kitty!" "Don't mention it." Hello Kitty said. "Before I go, I must tell you something: whenever you would like me to come to life, please hug me and say: 'I wish my Hello Kitty doll would come to life." That will magically make me come to life. I must go now, but I will talk to you again some day soon. Goodbye!" said Hello Kitty and she waved to Brian. "Goodbye!" answered Brian and he waved back to Hello Kitty. Then with magic, she turned back into a doll.

Brian held the doll in his hands. He closed his eyes and thought to himself: "Hello Kitty will be my special friend forever." After dinner, Brian looked through his shopping bag and thought about the special day that he had had today. He ate one of his chocolate bunnies for desert. Then he added his brand new Hello Kitty doll to his collection and hung the three masks on his bedroom wall. Then he got ready for bed. As Brian climbed into bed that night, he kissed his large Hello Kitty doll wearing the Saint Patrick's Day dress on the cheek. "Good night." he said to the doll. The doll winked back at Brian. Then Brian layed down and fell asleep.


End file.
